


eRr0r!

by stormyteatime



Category: sebaciel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyteatime/pseuds/stormyteatime
Summary: Ciel is obsessive and Sebastian is possessive, a psychotic match made in hell.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	eRr0r!

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the smoothest writing I have done in a while and I really hope you guys like I worked real hard on it ;n;

Chapter 1 

Cold as Ice, Hot as Hell

Customer service sucked. Being nice to strangers sucked. Faking a smile and acting like you care about how their day is when all he wanted to do was clock out and go for a smoke and find some random dude on the street to hook up with. 

Working late wasn’t his style, but drinking late? He was surprised he still had a job with how often he called off for a hangover. He was lucky he still had the job to be honest. But then again he didn’t care. All he cared for was the brown paper bag full of alcohol that he was handed outside of his storefront when he was leaving. Being 16, he couldn’t get it himself yet. So he paid people to get some for him. Whether it be cash or sexual favors. 

So he drank, he drank a lot. It didn’t take much for Ciel to get drunk. Ciel was such a lightweight it took him barely a third of the bottle to get drunk. He took his drunk ass to the record shop near his apartment. He stumbled in, seeing the man he always saw at the counter he straightened up pretending he wasn’t off his ass drunk.

Sebastian was already suspicious seeing the brown bag in hand and watching it spill a little over the floor. He just sighed and turned away. He recognized Ciel. How could he not? The long haired boy was always in to grab a CD or grab a hook-up. Sebastian had half a mind to kick him out for obvious public intoxication. But, his shift was almost up and he didn’t want to get written up again for manhandling a customer who hadn’t done anything, yet. The store wasn’t that big and Sebastian kept an eye on Ciel. He bit his tongue hard when Ciel started knocking stuff over in his drunken stupor. It started to get annoying especially when he started to knock over a display. Now he had to say something. As he was walking up he noticed Ciel wobble and groan and before he knew it Ciel had vomited all over the floor in front of him.

“What the fuck?” Was the first words out of Sebastian’s mouth. He then sighed and realized he would be staying longer than anticipated. “Alright kid, just come with me.” He ushered Ciel to the back room. He sat Ciel down and took the bottle from his hands. Ciel moaned out something incomprehensible and Sebastian just shook his head as he tossed the bottle in a bag to throw out in the trash outside. “Stay here, I’m gonna lock up early and clean up your mess. I’ll bring you some water.”   
  
Ciel held his head and said nothing, not even acknowledging him. The back room was a small office area, obviously for a manager or higher up. There were framed posters on the wall that Ciel’s drunken brain couldn’t make out. 

It took Sebastian a good 15 minutes or so to clean up and get back to Ciel. Sebastian set the bottled water down and told Ciel to drink it. As Ciel sipped at it slowly Sebastian asked him a few questions. “What’s your name?” Ciel looked up at him and gave a drunken smile and giggled. “Okay, where do you live?” 

Ciel put his drunk flirt on, laughing and pushing his shoulders up. “Why do you want to know? Trying to come get a drink and spend the night with me?” 

Sebastian seemed unfazed. “I’ve been here for almost 10 hours, I don’t want to deal with you honestly, do you have a friend I could call?” 

“What kind of friends?” Ciel bit his lip implying many sexual things, but Sebastian wouldn’t budge. 

“I could just report you to the police for underage drinking and be done with it.”

Ciel shook his head. “No you wouldn’t do that.” Ciel looked up at him, eyes almost innocent. “Maybe--! Oh maybe instead you could take me home and we can drink together!”

“Now why would I want to do that?” Sebastian deadpanned. 

“Because it would be fun?” 

Sebastian would never say Ciel was convincing. Not at all, ever. He was a drunk and stupid teenage. 

“I have the good stuff.” Ciel giggled, digging into his pocket for the pot in his little baggy. This kid was just full of surprises wasn’t he?

Sebastian took the bag from his hands. “You want me to take you back to my place to drink and smoke this?” Ciel’s head bobbed like a bobble head. And that was all the incentive Sebastian really needed. “Alright, whatever.” If anything he gets some weed out of it so Sebastian took him back to his apartment with him. Ciel managed to walk there despite his drunken state. He followed Sebastian not too far down the road. Even if Ciel wasn’t drunk he would most definetly be making stupid descions such as this. Following a man he has never been with home. He could be murdered and nobody would find the body. And Ciel didn’t really care about the consequences.

Sebastian was quiet. Silent as he was, Ciel followed him in once he unlocked his apartment door. Ciel wandered in like a curious child. Sebastian’s place was neat and tighty and everything was organized.

Ciel went to the kitchen to be nosy. “What kind of alcohol you got? Anything good?”

“Let’s open this bag and then I’ll open one.” Sebastian went to take the bag from Ciel but Ciel pulled it away.

“No I’m thirsty first.” Ciel smiled and shook his head in a slow manner.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but he followed through anyway. He opened a bottle from the fridge and slid it over to him. Ciel then proceeded to give Sebastain the bag and took the bottle and wandered to the living room. “Don’t touch anything. And don’t spill.” 

Ciel didn’t say anything. Just sat and watched him from the couch. He twirled his hair around his finger. Ciel wasn’t really trying to flirt, it just naturally happened. His personality just oozed seduction. Sebastian came over with a rolled joint and a lighter. Ciel made his way over next to him and leaned on his shoulder. Ciel’s hair fell over Sebastian as he lit it, to which Sebastian pushed the hair off and away. Sebastian took a hit. He didn’t relax right away because of the annoyance begging for his turn for a hit. 

Within a few minutes they started to feel it. Drunk and high, Ciel leaned onto Sebastian’s shoulder in a haze. Ciel turned to him and pushed Sebastian’s hair away from his ear. 

“Hey what’s your name? So what I know to scream later.” Ciel let out a giggle.

“What makes you think that?” Sebastian’s head lazily rolled to look at him. 

“Because I plan on sleeping with you by the end of the night.” Ciel readjusted leaning forward, lips slightly fawning over Sebastian’s skin in a teasing manner.

“I don’t sleep with just any slut that wanders into my store and vomits on the floor.” Sebastian joked. 

The corner of Ciel’s mouth turned up into a smile. “But you did bring me home.” 

Ciel did have him there. Sebastian just sat there and wondered how the fuck he did that. His drugged brain couldn’t quite come to a conclusion. In the middle of his thinking he noticed Ciel had made his way into his lap.

“Are you going to tell me your name or can I just call you daddy?” 

“As enticing as that is, you can just call me Sebastian.” 

Ciel tilted his head and pursed his lips, “Oh but daddy sounds so fun.”

“And what do I call you besides the Slut?” Sebastian pushed some hair behind Ciel’s ear. Just that one hair tuck drove him mad. 

Ciel bit his lip. “Ciel, but I don’t mind slut.” Ciel played with his hair and leaned close, brushing their lips but pulling away, being a tease. He was good at that. 

“Are you going to live up to that title or are you just going to sit there and stare at me?” 

Ciel liked a challenge. And it definitely was a challenge. He was sure to give it all. 

He quickly dropped to his knees. Sliding his hands over his pants, he looked at him, confidence beaming. Sebastian didn’t feel intimidated, not one bit. He seemed a little bored staring back down at him. Sebastian expected something sloppy, and inexperienced, despite the demeaning nickname he had granted him. 

Ciel drummed his fingers up his leg to the zipper and pulled in down. Placing himself between Sebastian’s legs, he wasn’t slow at all. Putting the teasing behind for now. Ciel’s hair draped over his shoulders and onto Sebastian’s thighs. Ciel pulled it out with a soft gasp then a giggle, like it was surprising. Sebastian wasn’t hard yet, but Ciel could feel it slowly growing in his hands. 

Sebastian absentmindedly brushed Ciel’s hair out of his face so he could see his face. Ciel flashed him a pretty smile. That always seemed to make the boys lose it, but Sebastian didn’t seem impressed. 

Ciel’s fingers were slender and they gently wrapped his hands around the base and stroked it was surprisingly getting bigger. 

“It’s already so big, how is it getting bigger?” Ciel bit his lip, almost overwhelmed. 

“Think you can fit it in that tiny mouth of yours?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow. 

“I can do it, just watch me.” Ciel gave a kiss to the tip and a wink. The smile that spread across his face was mischievous. Ciel went back to his teasing behavior. Placing small kisses on all sides. Using his tongue to the minimum, with mostly lip contact. 

It felt like silk, so smooth and getting so wet. Sebastian was actually surprised, but also annoyed by the lack of use of all of Ciel’s mouth. He wanted to be inside that mouth so bad. He knew it would be warm and wet, he never craved to be inside a mouth so bad. It was making him hot and he relaxed. Spreading his legs open and laying back against the couch. Watching Ciel’s ass shake and met his eyes looking down as he opened his mouth to fit the tip in. Sebastian’s been with a few people, they weren’t as into it as Ciel seemed to be. 

Ciel bobbed his head, hair falling all around his face and Sebastain watching curiously. He pulled Ciel’s hair back. He had the urge to see his face and those eyes. They looked right up at him as he did that. Sebastian felt his chest tighten and he grunted, readjusting himself. 

Ciel knew what he was doing, what places to lick and suck and to use that tongue just right. Most guys were different in what they liked but each one Ciel had been with liked whatever the fuck Ciel did with that mouth. Sebastian was liking it too. Ciel could tell, Sebastian couldn’t deny it. 

Despite being drunk Ciel wasn’t sloppy, it’s like he had precision whether or not his brain was fogged with alcohol. Ciel’s attention was divided by both locking eyes with Sebastian and paying attention to what he was doing. Ciel got a little lost along the way when Sebastian started to stroke his hair. 

He hummed to himself, making popping sounds when he pulled it out of his mouth every now and again. It was driving Sebastian mad so he started to pull on Ciel’s hair and Ciel let out a whimper, but it didn’t stop him. 

Sebastian chuckled, giving another tug. “You like that? Like your hair pulled like a whore?” Ciel hummed and nodded. “I want you to get it all in your mouth. Down that fucking throat.”

“Want me to choke on it daddy?” Ciel licked to spit from his lips as his hands stroked softly waiting for Sebastain to answer. 

“Don’t stop till I tell you.” Sebastian’s hand gripped the hair at the top of his head, pushing him onto his dick. Further and further till it hit the back of his throat and Sebastian heard him gag. With his hand fisted in Ciel’s hair, Sebastian shook Ciel’s head to make sure it was pressed firmly to the back of his throat. Ciel was gagging but not pulling away, only squeezing on the denim of Sebastian’s jeans for dear life before Sebastian pulled him off and Ciel took a big gasp of air. 

Ciel looked up at Sebastian panting and drool running down his chin, delicately wiping it off. Sebastian pulled him up into his lap, Ciel more than happy to be there. 

“You enjoy that you little slut?” 

Ciel licked his lips and closed his eyes. Sebastian smacking his face with a few taps then grabbing and squeezing his jaw to get Ciel to look at him. “Ye-yes. I did.” Ciel’s fingers fisted into the fabric of Sebastian’s t-shirt. “Am I doing good? D-do you like it?” 

Sebastian was silent a second, making Ciel wait for an answer. “I don’t know yet, why don’t you keep trying?” Sebastian moved Ciel next to him. Ciel laid on his belly and started stroking him again. Ciel giggled and bit his lip. “Don’t be lazy, use your mouth.” 

Ciel did as told. While Sebastian was back in heaven that was Ciel’s mouth, he turned his attention to the tight ass in those tight pair of black jeans. Sebastian’s hand glided over them and started to give a good squeeze, then he would pull away and did it over and over. Ciel was enjoying it, giving soft moans and gasps and other noises of enjoyment. 

“Pull them down.” Sebastian commanded. Ciel sat up and back on his knees to unbutton and unzip his jeans, pulling them just below his ass, giving Sebastian more than enough access. The pretty lace of a white thong was exposed and Sebastian tilted his head. His view was disturbed once Ciel whipped his hair to the side to get back to work. 

The thong was a surprise but a welcome one for sure. It didn’t get it the way and it was just oh so sexy. Sebastian’s dick throbbed in Ciel’s mouth and his hands were itching to smack that ass around. Which is what he did right away. A hard one too, one that made Ciel yelp and turn his ass red. 

“Don’t stop.” Sebastian said firmly, squeezing the reden flesh that was obviously now sore. Ciel bit his lip and his fingers squeezed and didn’t move. Sebastian hit the other side and Ciel whined. “I said, don’t stop, are you deaf?” All he got was a whine in return, but Ciel knew what was good for him and put that mouth back to work. 

Sebastian was hitting harder each time. Ciel was whining and trying to avoid it by blocking it with his leg or hands. Ciel’s whimpering was starting to get annoying so Sebastian laid off the spanking for a bit and tried something a bit more pleasurable. Sebastian wet his fingers and pushed the string aside and pushed against the pink hole. He pushed and prodded till he got the tip of his finger inside. 

Ciel pressed his lips together and hummed, fingers shaking as he tried to continue to stroke. Ciel kept reminding himself like a montra in the back of his mind,  _ don’t stop.  _ Ciel tried to keep it in the back of his mind. The intrusion of Sebastian’s finger kept fogging in his mind and with the intrusion of a second made his mind go blank. 

“Mmmn!” Ciel rocked his hips back and forth. Ciel’s hands slicked up and down trying to keep a steady pace. “Ahn, fuck..I can’t.” Seabstain moved his fingers in longer strides, feeling all of his insides and stretching them open. Not surprising that it was opening up for Sebastain’s fingers so well. 

“You think you can take another finger?” Sebastian asked, watching as his fingers went in and out. “As if it wouldn’t be sucked in. Should I just have gone in raw?” Sebastian pushed another finger inside and just as Sebastian thought it slid right in. Ciel didn’t try to hide or muffle his moans. 

“Do it faster please~” Ciel moaned, his back arching and pressing into his fingers. Ciel gave a pleading look and whined softly, giving puppy dog eyes so Sebastian would give in.

But Sebastian wasn’t fooled. “Didn’t I tell you not to stop?” Sebastian gave a swift swipe to Ciel ass before squeezing and torturing the skin and hearing Ciel yelp. “Do as you’re told, and you will be rewarded, got it?”

“Yes, daddy..” Ciel said softly. “I’ll be good for you...” Again with those pretty eyes. Could make a man do anything. But Sebastian was strong willed. No amount of pretty eyes or  _ pretty please  _ could break him. Or could it?

Sebastian waited for Ciel to continue. Ciel was a little stubborn minx though, rolling his hips up to press against his fingers and Ciel gave Sebastian a flash of those pretty eyes. When Ciel noticed it wasn’t affecting him he pouted, pressing his lips back to the skin. Ciel used all of his tongue on all sides and pushed it down his throat again. Pressing it to the back of his throat, as far as he could go. Fucking his throat and gagging on it to prove he deserved what Sebastian gave to him. 

Sebastian watched him. Sighing, his fingers began to work again, at a slow pace to Ciel’s dismay. But Ciel hummed to show he appreciated it a lot. He tried desperately to return the favor, giving pleasure in return. His tongue moved fast around the head and he used both hands to pump. 

Sebastian’s fingers pulled out slowly only to be rammed back in, slow and hard. Ciel moaned against the head, whining and whimpering but not stopping. “Good boy,” Sebastian hummed. “You’re doing well...” Ciel only made a few noises of acknowledgement. “Want to ride my dick now? I want to be inside you now.”

Ciel pulled his mouth off Sebastian’s dick, saliva stringing from his lips as he looked up at Sebastian with the most eagar look in his eyes. “Yes, daddy.” 

“Take off the rest of your clothes.” Sebastian said, pulling his own shirt off. 

Ciel was more than happy to slide his shirt over his head and his pants off his hips. Ciel was real skinny, despite his ass that seemed to not quit. Any amount of weight he gained seemed to all fall passed his waist to his ass and honestly he wouldn’t have it any other way. More to grab in between the sheets. 

Sebastian watched him, watched his fingers slide up his chest and rub against his own nipples. Hair splayed over his shoulders and down his back beautifully. 

“Come here,” Sebastian beckoned with his finger and Ciel climbed into his lap again. Sebastian grabbed his face and kept it just a slight distance from his lips. Ciel encouraged Sebastian to kiss his lips, jerking his head forward but Sebastian holding him back. 

Ciel tried and tried but Sebastian kept holding him back. “Please, I want your tongue in my mouth...” 

Sebastian stuck two fingers inside the corners of Ciel’s mouth and took a look inside. “Is that what you want?”

“Cann I hv a kith?” Ciel’s eyes looked down at him half lidded, feeling Sebastian’s fingers pull and tug on the corner of his mouth. “Pluthse~” 

Sebastian pulled his fingers from Ciel’s mouth, wondering if he should. The kid was pretty when he begged, gorgeous. If Sebastian didn’t know any better he would say the kid was winning him over. 

Sebastian had his chin again, pulling him in for a kiss. Sebastian’s mouth was big and so was his tongue, Ciel couldn’t stop it from entering his mouth even if he tried. But it was exactly what he wanted and he planned on not stopping it. The taste on Sebastian’s tongue was that of alcohol and sure smelled of it along with the weed. It didn’t stop Ciel. It was dirty and that’s how he liked it. 

Ciel’s hands wandered and touched all over Sebastian’s chest, down over his stomach till that dick was back in his hands. Sebastian grunted in surprise, but it didn’t stop him. Sebastian thought, well two can play at this game, and tried to get Ciel worked up as well. Ciel’s hard-on had been pressing against Sebastian’s stomach the whole time. Sebastian got both in hand and rubbed them together. 

“Hnng...” Ciel was obviously affected quickly. His shoulders raised and his mouth stopped moving as Sebastian continued to ravage his mouth. “Aaah..!” Ciel moved his hips into Sebastian’s hand and against his dick. “I want you, please...” Ciel said against his lips. One last lick inside that mouth and Sebastian focused on moving Ciel’s hips toward him to get it over his dick before trying to push it in. 

It took a moment before Ciel welcomed him inside with no hesitation, just sliding down so far Ciel could feel it in his guts. And it fucking felt like it too. Ciel yelled and dug fingernails into Sebastian’s shoulders. 

“You are loud...and warm and tight.” Sebastian groaned right into his ear. Ciel bit his lip and a low moan escaped from his throat. 

“I don’t think I’ve had someone this deep...” Ciel smiled, adjusting himself with slight hip movements. “ Ah, it feels good~” 

“Mmhm..” Sebastian held his hips and pushed them back and forth. “Let’s see what those hips can do.” Sebastian laid back. 

“I’ll do a good job for you. Will you cum inside me?” Ciel put his arms over Sebastian’s shoulders. 

“Will cross that bridge when we come to it, if we come to it.” Sebastian knew Ciel had a tight ass and a crazy tongue, he didn’t know about his riding skills. If anything up to this point was telling he would live up to his slut title. “Just be a good boy now.”

Ciel nodded, his hips rocking back and forth. He bit his lip as he began to bounce and Sebastian immediately squeezed Ciel’s hips, guiding him, faster and faster. “Aah..” Ciel breathed heavily against Sebastian’s neck. “Mmm, do it harder!”

“You do it harder.” Sebastian grunted. “You’re riding.” 

“But I need help. Work together with me please~?” Ciel smiled, licking his lip and placing a soft kiss to his lips. “Pretty please daddy~!” Ciel was moving, but surely getting tired. “I’m trying, please!” Ciel’s voice became whiny and desperate. 

“You want me to help? I don’t think you’ll like it when I help. I’ll hurt you.” Sebastian rolled his head to the side. He really wanted to take control. He  _ really  _ wanted to, he wanted to be rough and toss him around so hard. 

Ciel bit his ear and pulled off it as he wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Ah, hurt me please.”

Sebastian took a breath and looked at him. Any self control he had left was gone and he pushed Ciel back onto the couch. “You’ll regret it.” Sebastian climbed over him. “You better look me in the eyes and tell me to stop right now.”

“Hurt me daddy!” Ciel whined, his lips turning into a smirk and opening his body up to Sebastian so he could have his way with him. 

Sebastian turned him over, pining an arm behind his back. No stopping him now. Ciel had his one chance and now Sebastian was going to ruin him. 

He went back in with no warning. Not gentle or slow; hard and rough and Ciel pushed his face into the cushion to yell. Ciel’s muffled screams only turned Sebastian on, hips thrusting forward and Ciel’s head popped up and a desperate  _ Oh!,  _ escaped his lips. Ciel let out several breathy moans as Sebastian mercilessly fucked him into the couch. Heavy slaps filled the apartment and the sounds of Sebastian’s grunts with each hard thrust and Ciel’s loud moans, practically tearing his throat apart. 

Ciel tried to roll his hips back but it was hard to keep up. Sebastian was grabbing and pulling those hips hard toward him bruising the skin almost instantly. 

Ciel’s hands fisted into the couch, his chest dropped to the couch and he practically became limp. “Ah, fuck, yes!” His hips began to shake and so did his legs, he was only being held up by Sebastian’s hands. He could hardly take it all. Sebastian really wasn’t kidding, but Ciel didn’t want him to stop. 

Sebastian grabbed and pulled on Ciel’s hair and held it tight so he couldn’t put his head back down and hide. “Fuck, you just get tighter don’t you?”

“Just don...don’t stop...!” Ciel swallowed hard, his moaning not ceasing in the slightest. Sebastian tugged harder just to get him to yell louder. Ciel leaned back to loosen the tightness. Ciel’s head was throbbing, his dick was throbbing, his whole body was shaking and it was all coming to a head really fast. “I’m gonna...gon.. Gonna cum..!”

“You make a mess...you’re gonna clean it the fuck up.” He didn’t slow and he was getting close too.

“Can I cum daddy? Pl-please!” 

“Cum then...” Sebastian’s voice was gruff or hoarse. He bit his lip as Ciel yelled and came onto the couch. He tightened up so much Sebastian let out an audible moan, sounded like he really enjoyed it too, and came all inside him. Ciel gasped, sucking air in a straightening up against the couch as Sebastian just pushed himself flush to Ciel’s ass as he finished unloading in him. He even trembled a little bit. 

“Fuck..” Sebastian hissed as he pulled out, letting go of Ciel’s hips, them faltering and his hole so overflowing with cum it just started to flow out and down his legs. 

“Ah... it’s so much...” Ciel’s voice rasped, and his legs crumbled, unmovable after they collapsed. 

Sebastian held his hips back up and patted them, but not with as much force as a smack. “Good boy.” Sebastian was breathing hard as he brought his mouth up to the dripping hole and cleaned him up. Tongue delved deep inside and Ciel gasped, hips freezing in place as his insides were licked. 

Sebastian knocked them over once he was done. He stared down at Ciel, he was completely wiped out and Sebastian chuckled. Ciel turned over to make eye contact and smirked, then giggled. “Was I really a good boy, daddy?”

“You were something. Can you get up?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he saw Ciel made no effort to get up at all.

“Not really...” Ciel licked his lower lip. “I’ve been thoroughly fucked.” He giggled. Obviously his mind was still intoxicated. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes when he realized he had to deal with this for the rest of the night. “You can stay here or whatever but this is a one time only thing, got it?” Ciel’s head bobbed to nod. “ I don’t have a guest bed and you ruined the couch so if you want to lay in the bed whatever.” 

Ciel was delighted but he was in no condition to stand. Sebastian rolled his eyes again as he carried him to the bedroom. He threw him to the bed and went back out to clean up Ciel’s mess from there romping. As he washed up the couch he turned to see it was nearly 1 in the morning and he wondered to himself how a drunk kid got Sebastian to take him back to his place. 

-/-/-/-/-

Next morning was quiet. Not even the birds made a sound. The bed was cozy but Ciel was beyond sleeping at this point. The sun was just rising and Ciel had been up since 3. His body wouldn’t let him sleep after the alcohol wore off. Ciel had a problem with insomnia since he became a teenager. This was common for him. 

He was only in this man’s bed. He remembered last night, boy was he glad he did. He didn’t like to not remember sex. He sure likes to get fucked up and do kinky shit but he hates not remembering. He wanted to see if Sebastian was up and around but he didn’t want to seem too desperate. He scrolled on his phone for hours and he was getting bored and needy for attention. He was about to be annoying.

He sank off the high bed, his bare feet hitting the wood floor with a  _ pat pat _ . He grabbed one of Sebastian’s shirts to cover up with. It was nice, big and baggy. He wandered out to the living room, the man that owned the apartment was asleep on the couch that he had been fucked so good on. 

His feet patted from the hardwood to the rug in front of the couch and kneels in front of the end Sebastian’s head was on. Ciel just kind of watched him. 

“Why are you still here?” His gruff morning voice startled Ciel. Sebastian’s eyes opened and looked at him, surely not surprised he was right there in front of him. 

“I don’t know, maybe I want to wake you to say goodbye.” Ciel gave a cheeky smile.

Sebastian sat up, fleece blanket falling off his body, revealing his bare chest and back. Ciel took a moment to look and he didn’t realize too much last night but it was so nice. He bit his lip and brought himself back up to his face. “Thought you were a, stick it and leave slut but no I guess you stick around.”

“Well, usually. But, ah...I don’t know, you got a soft bed, and good dick.” Ciel bit his nail in a sexy way. 

“You expecting to get with me or something? Cause this was a one time thing.” Sebastian turned over to sit down.

“Oh no, I doubt you want a 16 year old anyway.” Ciel said it matter factly. 

Sebastian gave him a look, Ciel did look young, but sixteen? “You’re joking?”

“If it makes you feel any better my birthday is in a month.” Ciel stood up and the shirt fell down almost over his knees. Tiny. 

“No, it doesn’t.” Sebastian was frustrated at this point and didn’t care.

“But I’m also not the relationship type.” Ciel sighed and collected his clothes. 

“Huh?” Sebastian watched him collect his clothes.

“I don’t want to be tied down. But I’m also not a, one and done, either.” Ciel shifted his weight to the other foot as he stood back up. “Good dick won’t make me stay, not even yours.”

Sebastian didn’t say anything, he really didn’t have much to say. He was hearing him talk but just watching him stand there. Something flipped in his brain when he saw him standing there in his shirt. Images of last night flooded his brain, and Ciel told him no. Not yours. 

He just smiled and shook his head, nah. But his possessive nature was attaching itself to Ciel so fast it was hard to hear no. 

“Anyway, I have to work at 8, I’m taking this shirt by the way. See you at the CD shop.” 

Sebastian’s brain didn’t have time to process Ciel’s goodbye as he slipped on his shoes and walked out the door. Then again, shook his head and smiled, this time a laugh came up from his throat. Ciel was just some annoying kid. Annoying underage kid that had a bad mouth, bratty attitude and a tight ass. His head game was crazy and he could take a beating. 

Sebastian knew he got himself in trouble when he let Ciel in. It started the moment Ciel walked into the store. Now he wasn’t going to let him leave. No matter how hard Sebastian tried, his possessive personality wasn’t going to let Ciel walk away. Ciel was his now, whether he knew it or not. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
